


A New Threat Brings New Problems

by Reddle



Series: New Problems [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Quintessons - Freeform, Sticky, Threesome, starts out as somewhat dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddle/pseuds/Reddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to write a little bit for something I've been thinking about for a while now. I don't think I'll make an entire story out of it, but here's some sort of smut! (I am terrible with titles okay jeez)</p><p>The Quintessons arrive, Megatron and Optimus bicker and Starscream watches with more amusement than he lets on. </p><p>Oh, and somehow a Starscream sandwich is made.</p><p>Takes place in an AU of season three of TFP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Threat Brings New Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late one night and...oh god. Try to enjoy.

**_(Based of of this:[link](http://reddle.tumblr.com/post/128200381426/thoughts-on-silly-indulgent-mechpreg-under-the-cut)!)_ **

* * *

 

Starscream could feel the anger roll off in waves as the Prime strode past after Megatron.

Idiots.

His ever eloquent master had thrown a hissy fit, accused Prime of trying to throw his title around and then stomped off the bridge. The meeting hadn't even really started before Megatron had lost his damn mind- they had all merely greeted each other, Optimus being last, before Megatron started hissing and snarling at the larger mech.

Of course Prime had answered with that calm, even voice of his which...had apparently pissed Megatron off.

Starscream still thought that Megatron was still a little miffed that he hadn't been able to keep Prime dead. It didn't help matters that now the Autofool was larger than him. The seeker thought it was funny, honestly.

Even though it had been _his_ armada that had blown up the Autobot's base, ensuring the enemy's destruction...

But that was in the past. Starscream had other things to look forward to.

Like not becoming a Quintesson slave. The hostile, and _vile_ in the seeker's opinion, race had shown back up, spouting nonsense. The kind of nonsense that involved enslaving, destruction and torture. Not just for Cybertronians, but for the humans as well. Starscream couldn't say he particularly cared that much about the small, fleshy creatures. They had given him far more grief than he would like to admit.

But then the Autobots had been roped in somehow. It made sense, of course; the Quintessons wanted _all_ Cybertronians enslaved. So when Prime had waltzed up to Dark Mount, quite spry for a dead mech and much larger than before, proposing a plan to join forces despite recent events, Megatron had agreed.

Starscream had spent days balking at the mere notion, but eventually got over it. (With the help of a certain fusion cannon, but the seeker didn't want to think about that small detail.) It helped that Prime's team had seemed just as _not_ happy about the arrangements as he was. Honestly it was getting tiresome having to watch his back for that grudging two wheeler.

Starscream looked in the direction the two large mechs had clomped off to and wondered if he should find them before they started another fight. Prime wasn't as peaceful as he let on, and Megatron was...Megatron. The two had had an argument every day since Prime had convinced the other to join together to not only protect themselves, but also Earth.

Of course, and he hated to admit it, but Prime was dealing with a rather moody Megatron lately. The idiot had been all but forced to stop impaling himself with dark energon- the Autobot medic had strongly recommended it. He had reasoned that not only was it terrible for Megatron, but for everyone else on the warship as well. It made sense. But he was still an idiot Autobot.

Starscream remembered when he had been asked to get rid of it. He and a team of seekers had flown to a remote location and dropped the last remaining amount Megatron possessed. The tyrant had not been pleased. He still wasn't, actually.

Starscream heard a sudden, loud clang and rolled his optics. He looked over at a drone, motioning for him to follow as he headed for the doors. "Follow me. There's no telling what those two behemoths are doing to each other."

Oh how he wished he hadn't of said that.

The two had been found in a storage closet- odd, Starscream remembered thinking. Why there of all places? He had opened the door, frown in place, when he caught a strange...scent.

And an even stranger sight.

Megatron was pushed up against the wall, his thighs pressed into either side of Prime's head and his claws gouging deeply into the others helm. The Prime-

Well. Starscream would never forget the sloppy slurping sounds coming from Megatron's nether-regions.

The two didn't even look up, his sudden entry unnoticed. The drone that had followed him had started to come in too, but Starscream had shoved him out and slammed the door. He felt two pairs of optics on him in an instant. Scrap.

"Uh," he started lamely, backing against the door. "Am I interrupting something..?" It was a ridiculous thing to say, but his mind was getting fuzzy. What was that smell? It wasn't bad, it was just _strong._

He stared at the two, taking in Megatron's heated form and the Prime's wet mouth oh Primus above why was he there-

"Starscream," Megatron murmured rather mildly for being caught with Optimus Prime tongue deep in his valve. His optics were too bright in the dimly lit closet, and something about that set off all kinds of alarms in Starscream's head. Megatron patted Optimus's helm, urging him to continue as he bucked into the larger mech's face. "It's just Starscream. Continue."

The Prime frowned up at the other.

"Oh yes, please continue. I'll just watch." His words had started out unbelieving and biting, but by the end of it they had morphed into a tone dangerously close to unsure. The two massive mechs were actually pretty hot like this.

Optimus nuzzled Megatron's array, nipping at some sensitive part before easing the other down onto the floor. Megatron had made a very not-Megatron sound, his arms shaking as he let go completely. The large Autobot turned his attention to Starscream, those blue optics two piercing orbs of complete intent.

"W-wait, I didn't mean to- you know what? I can just leave. I saw nothing, I swe- ah!" The Prime had grabbed him, pulling him closer. He sat him down in Megatron's scorching lap- why was he so warm?- his large hands pinching his wings as he slid his hands up his body.

The seeker gasped, suddenly feeling large, clawed finger tips push into the seams in his lower back. Before he could comprehend what the slag was going on, he was inches from his master's face. Something was definitely off about him- not only were his optics too bright, his plating too hot, but his body was shaking. Starscream could feel it through his legs, and concern began to bubble up from some unknown place in his spark.

Of course, those claws began pushing into his interface covers before he could voice too much concern. And Prime had his massive form pressed into his back, his hands working on Megatron's thighs. Starscream was smooshed in between them. He gasped again, Megatron's claws pushing just hard enough to cause pain.

"Megatron." Optimus's voice was so close and _deep_ that Starscream shuddered, forgetting there had been any discomfort in the first place. "Be patient."

"No," and Megatron was suddenly panting. "Someone is going to spike me before we leave this closet."

Well, this was unexpected.

Starscream was stunned. That didn't stop his interface array from snapping back, his spike jutting against Megatron's belly.

It would be a good two hours before anyone came looking for them. And they had been a _good_ two hours.


End file.
